1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to honing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved precision hone utilizing a novel interlatching relationship between a honing stone wedge to selectively release tension to a associated honing stone, as desired, to enable tension release relative to an associated workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of honing apparatus is well known in the prior art. The prior art has heretofore been of relatively complex and elaborate organization to require laborious attention to the engagement and disengagement of a honing stone relative to a workpiece or utilizing complex inter-relationship of structure to effect such release.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,956 to Gehring utilizes a pneumatically operative piston to effect tension release and application relative to a honing stone to be positioned within an annular workpiece. The Gehring patent does not lend itself to the mechanically streamlined and effective release of the honing stone relative to a workpiece, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,197 to Fitzpatrick sets forth a complex pneumatically operative honing apparatus wherein an arbor is adapted to lock onto or hold a workpiece in a stationary position as the abrasive members of the honing tool reciprocate and rotate regardless of eccentricity or misalignment of the tool relative to the workpiece and while an effective and operative device the device fails to provide for a quick manual release of the honing stones relative to the workpiece, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,820 to Hannon sets forth a honing stone retainer utilizing fluid pressure remotely controlled relative to the device to radially direct a honing stone relative to a arbor within the device wherein the patent is again of a relatively complex organization relative to the scope of deployment of such devices, as contemplated by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,597 to Calvert sets forth a guide and abrading device for a honing tool wherein the honing stone is radially directed relative to a workpiece by means of an internal wedge that is reciprocatably mounted by means of an axially oriented shaft for securement to a hydraulically actuated mechanism, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome the complexities of such prior art devices by utilizing a micrometer wedge thimble to reciprocate rotatably joined wedge to effect tensioning of an associated honing stone relative to the interior of a workpiece.
U S. Pat. No. 2,988,859 to Chaffey sets forth an additional honing tool head that is typical of the prior art utilizing fluid pressure for adjustment of the associated honing stones relative to a workpiece.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved precision hone as set forth by the instant invention that addresses both the problems of ease of use and simplicity of construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.